dragonagegerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dales
thumb|270px|right|Die Dales, Ort des zweiten Heimat der Elfen, sind im Bereich der südöstlichen Orlais für die westlichen von Ferelden. See Thedas for full map. Siehe Thedas für die vollständige Karte. Siehe Dalish-Elfen für die moderne Überbleibsel der Zivilisation der Dales. Die Dales sind im Bereich der südöstlichen Orlais westlich von Ferelden . Von 1025 TE zu 2:20 Glory - einen Zeitraum von fast drei Jahrhunderten - sie waren die Heimat der Elfen von Thedas . Dieser Artikel befasst sich mit diesem Aspekt ihrer Geschichte. Geografie Die Dales sind im Bereich der südöstlichen Orlais auf der westlichen Seite der Gherlen's Pass aus Ferelden sind und ungefähr die gleiche Größe wie die Bannorn . Sie sind Wald gesäumt von einer unbekannten Boreal genannt Arbor Wilds am südlichen Ende der Frostback Mountains im Osten und die Waking Meer im Norden. Sie sind in den Berg Schatten der Frostbacks, mit wenig Niederschlag und keine größeren Flüsse, so dass die meisten der heutigen menschlichen Siedlungen entlang der Küste . Während der Zeit, als die Dales Heimat der Elfennation waren, war ihre Hauptstadt und einzige Stadt Halamshiral im Nordosten. Geschichte Die Gründung der Dales :Siehe auch: Shartan , Andraste und Tevinter Imperium Wir gingen mit dem, was wir hatten wenig auf unseren Rücken. Einige gingen ohne Schuhe, denn sie hatte keine. Ganze Familien, Frauen mit Säuglingen, die Jung und Alt - sie alle fanden ihren Weg über das Land zu Fuß. Viele starben auf dem Weg. Einige starben an Erschöpfung, andere einfach aufgegeben und blieben auf der Strecke. Eine große Anzahl wurde auf durch menschliche Banditen gesetzt, obwohl wir einige Habseligkeiten hatte. Einige zurück in Richtung Tevinter gedreht. Aber die meisten von uns gingen weiter. Und die Götter diejenigen von uns, nicht wanken, indem wir die Dales tat belohnt. Und eine Zeitlang war es nach Hause. ''- Von Codex Eintrag: Der lange Marsch'' Im Laufe der Jahrhunderte von Sklaverei nach ihrer uralten Zivilisation Elvhenan fiel auf den Tevinter Imperium, Elfen verloren die meisten ihrer Sprache, Geschichte und Überlieferung. Allerdings, wenn Andraste und ihr Ehemann Maferath Tevinter führten ihre barbarische Armee gegen in 1020 TE , der Elfensklave Shartan Leitung von erhob sich und half Kampf gegen ihre Herren. Shartan wurde getötet, als Andraste die Tevinters verraten wurde, aber im Jahr 1025 TE, Maferath und Andrastes Söhne gaben die Elfen die Dales als Belohnung für ihre Rolle im Krieg. Damals waren die Dales am Rande der Tevinter Gebiet und waren kaum besiedelt, nur mit den Barbaren Ferelden auf der anderen Seite des Frostback Mountains. Die befreiten Elfen off für ihr neues Zuhause aus zu Fuß in Tevinter was kommen würde, gesetzt den Namen "The Long Walk" werden. Viele starben auf dem Weg, aber diejenigen, die Stadt Halamshiral gegründet überlebte - "das Ende der Reise". Sie wurden von Elfen aus ganz Thedas beigetreten und begann mit der Aufgabe der Wiederherstellung ihrer verlorenen Sprache, Religion und Überlieferungen. Der Fall der Dales Siehe auch: Ehrfürchtig Marchesthumb|Jeder moderne Dalish Kind ist etwa der Fall der Dales durch die Clan-Ältesten gelehrt. Wir konnten wieder einmal vergessen, den unaufhörlichen Lauf der Zeit. Unser Volk begann der langsame Prozess der Wiederherstellung der Kultur und Tradition wir in die Sklaverei verloren hatte. Aber es war nicht zum letzten. Die Chantry zuerst gesendet Missionare in den Dales, und dann, wenn diese wurden, Templer geworfen. Wir waren von Halamshiral angetrieben, zerstreut. ''- Von Codex Eintrag: Die Dales'' In ihrem Versuch, die verlorene Ehre wieder Elvhenan, schnotten sich die Elfen sich ab von ihren menschlichen Nachbarn. Während des Zweiten Zerstörung , die die neuesten für die meisten Göttliches Alter , die Elfen der Dales neutral geblieben und wenig hilfreich. Als die Stadt Montsimmard fast zerstört wurde Dunkeln Brut in 1:25 Göttliche wird behauptet, dass die Elfenarmee einfach in der Nähe zusah. Teilweise aus diesem Grund sah das Ende des Zerstörung zunehmende Feindschaft zwischen den Dales und Orlais. Grenzscharmützel in einem regelrechten Krieg eskalierte, nachdem die elfischen Streitkräfte griffen die Orlesianische Stadt Red Crossing in 2.09 Glory. Allerdings gibt es auch Grund zu der Verdächtige Chantry , die Opfer sich gegen die Verehrung des elfischen Pantheon, der Anstiftung Angst und Hass der Elfen von angeblich Verbreitung falscher Gerüchte von Menschen. Von 02.10 Glory, Kräfte hatte Elfen Montsimmard gefangen genommen und waren vor den Toren Val Royeaux . An dieser Stelle genannt Chantry für einen heiligen Krieg gegen die Elfen, die als der Erhabene März des Dales bekannt wurde. Während die Elfen schließlich entlassen Val Royeaux und schob auch in die menschliche Ländern, war Halamshiral erobert und die Elfen waren völlig von 02.20 Glory zerkleinert. Die Dales waren Götter angeeignet durch die Orlesians, Elfen, die entwurzelte Siedlungen und verbot Verehrung der Elfengötter . Elfen, die Waffenruhe akzeptiert die Kantorei angeboten wurden aufgefordert, die akzeptieren Maker und leben in Slums, bekannt als Fremdenviertel , innerhalb menschlicher Siedlungen und wurde zum Stadtelfen. Einige Elfen jedoch weigerte sich, ihren Gottesdienst oder ihren Traum von der eigenen Heimat. Diese wurde Dalish unter Beibehaltung der Name ihres zweiten Heimat verloren und schwört, lebendig zu halten elfischen Sprache, Überlieferung und Religion. Kultur